Gundam Wing: Posesiones
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Noche de disfraces, música estridente y algo más que apretones en medio de la gente. Oneshot que participa en la novena convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)


Basado en la serie Gundam Wing

«Oneshot que participa en la novena convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)»

Uso pequeños párrafos del tema Flesh de Simon Curtis (youtube watch?v=zH4lgYH3lfE)

Agradecimientos a Enigmatek por sus comentarios y magia; y a Neutral por no decir que estaba feo.

* * *

 **POSESIONES**

 **POR DARKCRYONIC**

Pocas veces tenía tiempo para estar en la Tierra, por lo mismo, solía estar más entusiasmado de lo acostumbrado cuando también el "descanso" coincidía con alguna festividad. Y como ya medio universo sabía (realmente sólo los pilotos Gundam) siempre acarreaba consigo a Heero. Llevaban eso de medio año entre empujones y tirones de cabello, lo que para Duo era una relación consolidada y muy amorosa.

 **-¡Pero Heero! ¡Ya estamos aquí, no te puedes arrepentir!—** Exclamaba la versión más chillona de Duo. Hasta él mismo no se aguantaba, pero era una de las formas de convencer a Heero de la forma más rápida. El pobre haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo callar, incluso enfundarse el traje que colgaba frente a sus ojos. Por lo menos, no era la cosa más ridícula que habían visto en la tienda. Hasta tenía un no sé qué que le atraía…

— **Si quieres te ayudo…-** Dijo Duo mientras una de sus manos aparecía dentro del pequeño probador, siendo reducida de un manotazo que dolió porque desapareció al segundo.

* * *

No podía decir que el traje le incomodaba, pero había algo raro. No se sentía muy "estoico"… En palabras simples, Heero llevaba la última media hora, concentrado en el cuello de chico sentado junto a él en la barra. Duo no dejaba de moverse, y la gente en la discoteca no ayudaba para nada a mantener su necesario metro cuadrado de espacio vital, y menos los dos metros mínimos de distancia que deberían tener todos esos humanos de su medio vestido (por no decir casi desnudo) compañero.

* * *

" _We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go…"_

* * *

Ya llevaba 4 cervezas, y unos treinta gruñidos, cuando notó que el cuello de Duo parecía más blanco. Y seamos claros, él había visto bastante seguido ese cuello -hubiese querido o no- ya que 02 vivía apareciéndosele por delante. Llevaban así años. Por otro lado, el traje de Faraón que llevaba Duo no ayudaba mucho en su concentración perdida, porque además del cuello, ya empezaba a llamarle la atención lo blanco de sus antebrazos...

Con la quinta cerveza, su mano terminó agarrando la cintura del trenzado apegándolo a su muslo para evitar que siguiera moviéndose tanto.

(Por su parte Duo ni se inmutó del brazo manteniéndole quieto, hasta que el primer mordisco en su nuca lo hizo saltar en su sitio y voltear a ver a Heero que miraba el horizonte de lo más interesado.)

* * *

" _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my Flesh  
Get undressed, taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my Flesh…"_

* * *

De la sexta cerveza, Heero no se acuerda mucho, bueno sí… estaban en media pista de baile, rodeados de tantas personas que a veces perdía a Duo entre todos. Así que optó por tirar la cerveza a donde fuera, agarrar a Duo y apretarlo. Todo había empezado a dar demasiadas vueltas, y lo único quieto era el cuello blanco del chico que lo sostenía mientras reía, decía cosas que no entendía, y se balanceaba lentamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Estar así era mejor. Más cuando un Superman y una sailor habían tratado de llevarse a su cita. Y fue quizás lo que desencadenó el segundo mordisco de la noche. Esta vez no pudo hacerse el desentendido, menos con Duo apegándosele el doble de fuerte mientras le clavaba los dedos en la espalda.

-Sabía que había elegido bien el disfraz…-Murmuró el trenzado

(Duo podría decir que también había tenido que espantar a media discoteca de su para nada tranquila pareja, que había estado toda la noche asegurándolo a su lado. Ni al baño había podido ir sin él.)

* * *

" _Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw.  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my Flesh…"_

* * *

La séptima cerveza desapareció entre empujones en uno de los cuartos oscuros. Estaban tan pegados a una de las paredes que ni los veían. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo llegó allí con Duo, sólo que 02 dijo algo de quer era buena idea que aún llevara la capa puesta, cuando notó que Heero los envolvía con ella. Éste último sólo quería evitar que alguien más viera a Duo todo desaliñado y excitado.

Y el tercer mordisco llegó.

-Heero…-Se quejó. 01 no le dio importancia y siguió con su cometido de inspeccionar ese cuello que había estado llamándolo toda la noche. -Creo… que fue buena idea… aush… Heero…

-Shuuu

-No pareces tú mismo…-Se volvió a quejar el trenzado.

En eso estaba de acuerdo. No se sentía para nada él mismo. Pero estaba bien. Quizás se le había pegado una de esas maldiciones gitanas que Duo siempre le amenaza con tirarle encima por ser mal novio. Quizás era la noche, la música estridente, los ojos grandes y brillantes de Duo.

* * *

La octava o novena cerveza (no está para nada seguro) apareció en su mano mientras caminaban a su cuarto de hotel. El día estaba despuntando y el cuello de Duo seguía viéndose de lo más comestible y ya mostraba más de una marca enrojecida, incluso podía asegurar que una de ellas parecía tener marcas de dientes. Por otro lado, su disfraz egipcio parecía cubrir menos que al principio lo que le distrajo bastante.

-Apurémonos, ya va a salir el sol…-Murmuró 02 tirando se su brazo. —No quiero que te vuelvas cenizas tan pronto.

01 tiró la cerveza al primer tacho de la basura que vio y salió corriendo arrastrando a Duo, que parecía tratar de evitar que la faldita que llevaba se le levantara, y de paso se viera las marcas rojas que llevaba allí también.

* * *

" _Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat…"_

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **DC-Fuera de este mundo.**

 **7 de octubre de 2016**


End file.
